


Sew Sweet

by smolbunprincess



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Steven Universe, F/M, Fluff, Steven doesn't leave Beach City, a lil bit of projection i wont lie, this is just pure fluff, this was also written in a day and i think that is obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: A house once full of secrets with sadness in its walls and misery in its residents had finally changed. A home stood in its place, with warmth in its core and softness in its presence. The family inside began to bloom, life becoming brighter and getting meaning.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Kudos: 93





	Sew Sweet

A house once full of secrets with sadness in its walls and misery in its residents had finally changed. A home stood in its place, with warmth in its core and softness in its presence. The family inside began to bloom, life becoming brighter and getting meaning.

The road to recovery was long but rewarding. Scars remained, but they didn't hurt as much anymore. They were reminders of a painful past, but rewriting turned them to reminders that they were stronger than they initially thought.

There was brightness in his smile that had been lost in his darkness. His grin was a little fuller thanks to the fanged teeth taking the place of blunt teeth. His skin had soft pink scales that while they had once tried to scrub away, it wasn't for going. Connie found she didn't mind, they caught the sun in a way that accentuated Steven's beauty.

She didn't think it was possible either, but Steven had become goofier. She guessed having a tail didn't hide anything he was feeling. He was wagging it, almost constantly. Maybe he had become happier in a way, he felt safe. He felt.. Free?

Attending therapy had clearly been beneficial. Connie had seen his notebook many times, with skills and notes being added to it every day. 

Cognitive Behavioural Therapy, it was helping him. Challenging him in a way that was beneficial and wouldn't harm him. He had little sheets to write in, to read everything about. He would share these things with her.

Another vital component of Steven's recovery was a routine. Not one to stick to religiously, but a baseline. Something he could fall onto when his depression tried to seize him. It was ideas, thoughts and feelings to help him heal. Reminders to reach out when he needed them, to sit and reach out to himself.

Another aspect, Steven was to defuse once a week for as long as his human half could handle. It had been suggested by his therapist, that while he was reconnecting and letting people in and that he was still helping others, it was important the one who he reconnected with and helped was himself.

So once a week, Candy and Cane would spend time together. Typically it was done in private though the activities they did were often shared. Connie had learned that Candy seemed to have some form of chronic pain, the joints and parts of his body where the corruption would be constantly ached. Cane was quiet, but the two understood each other in ways that made her smile.

It had been during her study break when she had gotten a face time request from Steven. Connie smiled to herself, pressing the button she was greeted to not one but two faces.

"Candy! Cane!" She exclaimed gleefully, her grin wide as she studied the two briefly. She can see Cane's pink hands supporting Candy who was outshining his other half.

"Hi Connie! Look, Cane! It's Connie!" Cane gave a quiet hum in acknowledgement while Candy's words came out faster than she could even hear them. Connie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Candy you're talking too fast, I can't keep up!" Connie giggled, watching as Candy paused and scrunched his face in confusion. Cane's expression softened and he shut his eyes.

"Now you know how I feel." He stated flatly, and Candy gasped in fake horror. He'd slouch dramatically against Cane who simply adjusted to hold him more securely. Connie smiled at their antics.

"At least I didn't nearly burn the house down again!"

"Wait, again?" Connie looked at Cane, whose cheeks seemed pinker but she couldn't tell. Unfortunately, the webcam didn't pick up on those small changes. "Cane, I thought you were banned from the kitchen after last time!"

He mumbled something, pushing his head against Candy's shoulder so he was out of sight. The action was so very human, and she couldn't help but find it adorable. Seeing how comfortable they were around each other was sweet. Connie was glad that Steven's parts where also getting better as well.

They chat for a little longer than Connie's break would have allowed, though Connie had turned the alarm off while they were chatting about the latest movie they watched together.

Something else Steven had recently started was sewing.

He had began something of his own following his therapy appointments. Something he could call his own. It did not come without incident.

Connie remembered seeing Steven sitting, trying desperately to thread the needle but his shaking hands made it impossible and each attempt only seemed to drag him further down.

She had settled in front of him, taking the needle from him. She held his hands, pressing her thumb into his palm.

"Con - C - C - Connie.." He gasped quietly, tears flowing freely. "I - I.. It won't.. It won't.."

"Shush.." She whispered tenderly, holding his hands with one while the other cupped his cheek. "We'll figure out a way to fix it, okay? We'll figure it out. Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

And it was. They found a way for him to sew, he even began to knit too. The home was full of Steven's creations, some clumsier than others but all with their own respective personality. Each one was full of love, stitched together with hope and healing in every core.

He had created her so many little things. Little friends to take with her to college, a blanket that was comfier than anything she owned and a scarf to keep her warm.

Everything is getting better.

And the future is brighter than it has ever been before.


End file.
